Fucked Up Days
by Agneta
Summary: Keigos Monday morning stared out bad and seems to be getting worries. He accidentally falls into Las Noches and runs in to the Espadas one by one, who all has an attraction to Keigo. In his desperate situation what else is he to do than to absolutely freak out! Warning: Yaoi, sexual harassment at a medium level.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I actually wrote this fic a few years ago but someone took it upon themselves to delete it from fanfiction. After that I just didn't have the opportunity to put it up again until just now.**

**I hope you enjoy it however and feel free to leave a review.**

**PS: I'm from Sweden so my English grammar and spelling isn't perfect by any means. So please be nice if you comment about it, I'm trying my best to improve my English skills.**

* * *

It was another beautiful blue day in the small town Karakura, and everything was peace and delight for pretty much everyone. But, not for Asano Keigo. He had been kicked in the butt the whole morning of his very annoyed sister and had got his breakfast plate smacked in his face, which he didn't think was any good start of a Monday morning. And there was more to it as well, he had been running from Oshima Reiichi and his gang for being friend with Kurosaki Ichigo and Sado Yasutora. In Keigo's opinion, it was truly ridiculous to want to beat someone up for such reasons. But Oshima did't care what he thought about being hunted, so there was no point of telling Oshima something like that anyways. Plus, he had running late for school because of all the commotion. This was simply not his day…

He was walking down the regular way he use to take to school, he was to tired to hurry up to class since he had had a tuff morning exercise, running around the town from A-to-Z, and his throat was dry as sandpaper, his voice was hoarse from scramming under the whole races. He was so glad that he was born a genius at running away, it had saved his life a countless number of times. As he walked he tried to thought out of some kind of excuse he could use to escape the detention that he probably would get for coming late.

"This sucks man." He sighed. "I can't come up with anything that sound's at least a little credible! Sensei's going to kill me. I WHO WANTED TO GO STRAIGHT FROM SCHOOL TODAY SO I COULD PLAY MY SUPER, INCREDIBLE, AWESOME, COOL NEW GAME! THIS IN NOT FAIR!" He shouted out loud and fall on his knees. "I-am-doooooooomed!

As soon as he was standing on his feet again he notice that there weren't anyone walking on the street. Everything was completely quiet too. Weird the brunette thought to himself. A little bit further up on the road he saw a warning sign that was placed in the middle of the way.

'_We are changing the asphalt at the moment! Please take a different path!'_

"They have got to be kidding me! There is no way! They didn't have anything like this going on here yesterday, and now all of a sudden this is here!" Keigo shouted. He Asano Keigo would not stand for this shit. He had had a fucking hell the entire morning, so this was not anything that he would be accepting. He did not care for that moment if it was a crime to walk there, he had to get going to school. If not then he would be in big trouble both home and in class. _'Yep, that's it I have to break the law!'_

He felt a bit proud, it was the first time he did do any crime in his entire life. He felt kind of awesome but still a bit scared at the same time. After all, he could get caught and that would be a nightmare.

He climbed over the railing and walked fast on the sidewalk. He was still exhausted from before, so he took it easy. Then he got sight of a very weird phenomenon, it was a _/tunnel/_. He was 99% positive that that tunnel hadn't been there before.

Yeah! That's probably the thing that they had been closing of the road for.

"But why the heck a tunnel in the middle of a road? It's not even under ground. That is this?" Yeah this was more than weird. " Well, I… I guess I better take another way anyways, this might not have been such a good idea as I thought it would be." He whispered to himself.

He turned around and… felt a strong, really damn strong pressure in the air that took over his body and made him fall on his knees.

"What i-i-is… this!" he breathed out. It became heavy to move, even to breathe. What was this feeling he had now? That someone… no, _/something/ _was watching him right this instant.

"So, you can feel my presence, eh? And see me as well, can't you?" Said a dark and manly voice.

Keigo tried to turn around the best he could and there he saw, a tail-haired man with a whole in his gut and some creepy teeth think in his cheek, almost looking like it would be made in bone. The monster did have a serious expression on his face and began to walk towards the boy on the ground.

"Well! Can you?" He asked again, angrily. When he got closer and got a good view of the boy's face he smirked evilly. "Don't you recognize me? Thought, I can't blame you, we just have a three second look at each other or so. Guess I shouldn't be to surprised, you didn't even for that short moment look like one of those vigilant guys that keeps his guard up." Keigo felt the pressure lighted up a little by little. He was now able to breath like normal, but still very exhausted.

"W-what are y-y-you talking 'bout?" He thought for a while. No, hadn't seen that monster before, at least not anything he could remember. But he still didn't think he had, seriously, you can't forget someone with that hair colour and those eyes of his. There was no way that he would ever forget. "I have never s-seen you b-be-before."

The tail-haired man sat down on his heels and grabbed Keigo's chin. He still had that shit eating smirk on his face.

"I know you're a friend to Kurosaki so maybe you remember when he came to school with bandage all over him? I was the one who gave him those wounds. And when I came out of the Gargante just a little while before I beat Kurosaki up that night you were watching me for a quick moment before you run after someone. Remember now, kid?"

"YOU WERE THAT BIG FAT THINK I SAW FLYING IN THE SKY! No way!" Keigo had recovered quicker than any of them had expected he would.

"Shaddap! I'm standing right next to you brat, pip down!" The monster growled. He stood up. "And no that wasn't me! Or do I look like a fat giant hollow to you?" Keigo was silent. "What you saw was a hollow. But to hell with that shit! If you can't find my face anywhere in your pretty little head then it doesn't really matter. I'll soon be in it anyway." He smirked again. "What's your name human?"

Keigo hit the monsters hand of his chin, stood up and was about to make a ran for it but he was not nearly fast enough to escape that thing. Two strong arms came from each side of him and grabbed him around his stomach. Keigo then did not move a muscle. He was to frightened. His body shivered in fear and if he were to speak he was sure he would stutter.

"Oi oi. Calm down." The monster whispered in to the boys ear. He chuckled. "Yeah, you'll be the one." he sunk down his head to the boys neck and smelled on his flesh. "I'll keep you as my pet, and play with you." He laughed when he saw the fear in Keigo's light brown eyes.

""W-w-w-wwho a-re you?" Keigo succeed to speak out, loud enough too.

"I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." His arms around the brunette dropped and the boy was now able to move again, but this time he knew it was to late to run, he couldn't. "And what was your name kid?" Keigo stood there quietly. "If you don't have one then I will gladly give one to you." He grinned like a real psycho.

Keigo shivered. He took a deep breathe. "Asano Keigo." Even thought he was scared as shit of this Grimmjow guy, he couldn't let himself get all played with like that. He held his fists up. Not knowing what was going to happen there next. But he had one thing in mind, to get the fuck out of there.

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed. Just who the hell did this human think he was? And who was he trying to fool? He saw in the kids face that he was scared to death and he had no skill or ability in fighting. It was just on act. How cute.

"Cut that tuff guy act! You don-"

"JJJJJJHHHHAA!" Keigo screamed and ran towards Grimmjow. Who for the moment was shocked by the boys screaming. But he dodged the attack easily. One step aside and the kid missed.

"Heh, is that what you call fighting?!" He hadn't turned around yet to face the boy. "A mere human like yourself can't defeat an arrancar at my level!" He smiled and turned around and to his big surprise was Keigo no longer in the area. "What the fuck!" Grimmjow look around. "Holy shit! That little brat is faster then I expected." He gave it a second thought, and grinned. "Now I have a pray to hunt though. How kind of you to make this a game instead of a lousy mission. You'll get a reward for your playfulness." He licked his lips and used sonido to run after his new pet**. **

* * *

**So first chapter, everyone in this story is probably going to be very OC _/maybe not Keigo, he's always weird/ _I hope you all enjoyed it next up on the list is Starrk. Please leave a review and thank you for reading! :D**

**By the way Grimmjow is referring to that moment in episode 116, were they almost saw each other. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the suffering continues. Keigo, you'll be alright... probably. **

* * *

Keigo ran like he never done before, it was almost like he was flying above the ground. He didn't know for how long he had been running in that damn dark tunnel, but it had been for more than forty-five minutes for sure. And this dark shit didn't help him to calm down from that fucking creepy monster Grimmjow or whatever his name was.

"How long is this tunnel anyway? I have kept this up till no end!" He complained.

But he didn't need to do that for long, because all of a sudden he fell, the ground he had been running on just disappeared out of no were. For a short moment he thought like this;

_1\. I'm going to die. _

_2\. How is this possible?_

_3\. Why is this happening to me?_

_4\. I which you were here mom._

_5\. I might be able to fly if I sing; I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!_

But to his _/not/ _surprise it didn't work, how disappointing. He sighed before screaming.

"PLEASE SOMEBODDY HELP ME!" He felt tears coming out from his eyes. It's been quit some years since he cried for real. Around his friends he never truly cried, it was just to make it more dramatic, and funny. He was confused, he had absolutely no idea what was going on, it was all mixed emotions. Poor Keigo had no track on anything, he was so afraid. Was he really about to die? He hadn't even notice that he had squeezed his eyes shot so hard as he had. And-

"You can relax now. You aren't falling any more," a mans voice said softly. "You were lucky I was about to get back home at the same time you did fell, or else you would be stuck in here for the rest for your life possibly." He didn't sound anything like the other monster but he could feel that they were the same. They both had that pressure that made it hard to breathe.

Keigo slowly opened his eyes and saw… a hell of a lot of sand. Jippi he thought. He throw of that silly face he made at the desert and concentrated on that he was in fact in the mans arms, holding him like a babe. He blushed lightly.

"What's wrong? You don't feel any good?" He turned his head up to the side and faced the brunette man with a little beard stump on his chin and almost silver colored eyes. Awesome but weird.

"Eh… well, I-I-I'm fine. Who are you?" He still had that light blush on his face.

"I'm Coyote Starrk the Primera Espada, very nice to meet you." Starrk finally placed down Keigo on the ground.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Keigo did actually not think it was a pleasure to meet this guy, he said he was an Espada just like that other one. They might be in the same team or whatever they were. Starrks eyes did not live Keigo's. It got him a little worried. "What?" he asked nicely so he would tick him off on his sometime irritating tone.

"You never told me your name, I would like to hear it, that's all."

This guy was scary in his own special way. Not so it made Keigo shiver or anything like that but he made him feel uncomfortable.

"Asano Keigo."

"What a beautiful name."

"What?" Keigo stepped back.

"I said that you have got a beautiful name, it's cute." He didn't say it the way like he really thought it was cute, but Keigo didn't like that these people, Espadas, thought it was cute or cuddly to have an other guy this close. It was in fact really bad. "Do you have a fever? You got so red all of a sudden. Are you maybe sensitive to the sun?" Like before, he did not sound very worried but this time his face was looking rather concerned that something was wrong with Keigo.

"Emmm, eh, n-no I just-" he held up his hands in front of him and shook them a little to each side slowly.

"I think I better take you to Szayel Aporro, he will treat you so you feel good again, his good at it. And when you feel healthy, we can go to my bed if you want. It's hot and warm and you will never feel cold." Starrk got a light blush on his face. "You can sleep there to if you want too? And I can get food and tea for you if you like?"

This man was either really trying to molest him or just convince him to live with him? Freaked the teen out was what he did. Keigo had no clue what this guy was talking about. He didn't want to be in the same bed as him and what with the blush and that lazy look yet 'I'll-take-care-of-you' face? It was obvious that his man too was searching for a _/pet/ _just like the other one. Before he knew it he was once again captured by Starrk and was laying in his arms. Thought this time he struggled, trying to break free.

"HHHEEEEEYYY! YOU CAN'T TAKE RANDOM PEOPLE WITH YOU LIKE THIS, I-I-I-IIT'S RUDE!" Keigo shouted in panic.

"But you smell so good." He paused. "And that ass…" he looked down on the boy and right in to his eyes."… is so sexy."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Keigo cried out. He kicked with all the force he had in his legs and punched with his hand's in the older man's chest. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Yes it is. I promise I ain't lying. And you better stop pushing yourself or else that fever you have might get worse." Yeah, one thing was clear for the boy, this monster had no brain, at all. He has playing some game that he wanted to help him but for real he just wanted the boy in bed like the other one. That Grimmjow monster. "Please hold your breathe for a second and hold on to me." Starrk got a small smiled on his lips. '_This human is adorable, maybe if I may for Aizen-sama, I can keep him! Yeah that would be nice…!' _

"What the he-**ah**!" Keigo got out through his mouth before Starrk did something very on expected. He opened his eyes and to his surprise they were inside some building. It was weird. How did they end up inside when they were just standing in a desert? "W-what did you d-do? How come we aren't outside any longer? How is this possible?"

"We're in Las Noches now and you asked how we got here? Well that's because of my sonido. It's a center technique that we arrancars can use so we can move faster between different places… It's quite useful." Keigo didn't really get a thing of that Starrk just had said but he nodded anyway, just in case. "Do you think you can walk? We are not far from where Szayel Aporro lives and I think it would be good for you to get some circulation in your body now when I have used my sonido and all." This was his chance!

"Y-y-yes of course. I can do that." He faked a smile, a really damn nerves and bad fake smile. But he got lucky, Starrk dropped his grip on Keigo.

Starrk gave a small smile again and turned around and began to walk. He was talking while doing so, but Keigo didn't hear what he was saying 'cause he was busy with running away from him. And the arrancar didn't notice it at all.

* * *

**Hope you all had fun reading this chapter. I had fun making it! :) Feel free to leave a review, much appreciated!**

**Next up is Nnoitra!**


	3. Chapter 3

Poor little Keigo had to run _/again/. _This time from that weirdo named Starrk. He began to feel a bit tired of all this and he also felt like he wasn't coming anywhere. What was up with this very messed up place? Everything looked exactly the same everywhere, and the worst thing was yet to come-

"**I don't even know how to get the fuck out of here**!" He stopped and leaned against a wall in depression. What if he would encounter any others of those, arrancars? What would he do? They weren't human and he couldn't take them down no matter how much he would try or want to, he was simply way to weak and it was a certain fact that he wasn't going to be able to out ran them either.

He sighed, this was going like shit, no way to deny it. He didn't want to stay here so he had to keep it up, but yet again, where to? This place seemed too huge and he was for sure walking at the wrong direction, it just felt a bet like he was going farther and farther in to this so called building. But on the other hand he could be wrong. Maybe Ichigo and all his dear friends was standing on the other side of the wall or, if he was really lucky _/which he hadn't had any on the entire day/_ this could just be one freaky, weird, stupid dream. He would never know if he wouldn't go and check.

He took a deep breath, and began to ran, one foot after the other. This was just like one of his nightmares, thought, it was one of the better ones. It had been hell if his sister had been with him. But he guessed they both would had died along before if so was the case. And since it was _/extremely/ _hard to think anything good about him if his sister were anywhere near, no one would have thought he was _/cute/ _or _/sexy/_ while hearing her screaming in their hears. So in some ways, he was lucky.

In all randomness, he happened to walk in to a hallway with surely a five-hundred doors on each side.

"How can someone want to live like this? This place looks terrible." He looked at all the doors with a ironic face. "Well one thing is cretin, the architect who built this place was not a real architect. Poor dude that owns this ugly house… or whatever it's suppose to be."

This was one of the creepiest things he ever had come across. He got that feeling of that something was in any second going throwing up a door and kill him, like in one of those horror movies. But he kept walking since there was not much else to do, if not turn back. Maybe, just a very small maybe he should try one of the doors and see if it did lead him some where away from there, like that damn tunnel had done.

"Ok Keigo, it's worth it, right? You want to go home. You can do this!" He told himself.

He rushed over to a door and throw it right up. It was light, and steam that come from who knows where. It weren't much in the smaller room, nothing more then another opening on the other side of the room. Oh… no, there were a closet in the corner on his left side. But as always our little Keigo didn't care about that. He was focused on the opening. When he walked through it he immediately regretted it.

"What the fuck is this? A human! No shit!" A creepy voice said somewhere among the steam.

"Oh no!"

"Why're ya just standin' there, kido? Come'er and join me instead?" he could here the voice chuckle. "Eh? Do I hav' to go get ya myself? Talk about annoying little brat!" suddenly he heard water moving.

"WA-WA-WA-WAIT! I'M SORRY I INTERFERED! I WAS JUST WALKING BY, I-I-I'LL LIVE NOW!" He just turned around when he felt a hand grabbing his shirt from behind. "NOOOOOO!" Yep, Keigo was running on air. Thought he didn't get anywhere.

"Shut up! Damn, calm down coward I ain't goin' to kill ya!" Keigo slowly turned his head around, and he faced a huge grin. "At least not yet."

"Stop scaring the poor boy Nnoitra, can't you see that his terrified of you enough as it is?" It was a women's voice.

"Tch, Wha' of it? Aren't everyone that '_terrified' _of me? It's nothing new bitch. So keep your mouth shut!" He didn't sound very happy, not good news for Keigo in other words.

The moment the man behind him looked away Keigo took a chance to flee. He grabbed the hand that was on his shirt's neck and throw it of and ran towards the opening. But… he tripped… and fall.. hard to the floor. There was a silence. The Nnoitra broke out in laughter. The woman was quiet.

"What the hell was that?! Talk about a failure move kido!"

"Oh, my… nose, It hurts…" Keigo was in pain. Not to big though, he was just over doing it as always. It was like a bad habit to him now. He had simply done it to many times.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg. It was that man again. Keigo never did get much of a good look on the man, because he was to busy with getting away. He did these movements that did look like a swim technique, all thought he did it on the floor. And it didn't go very well.

"NO I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN! I HAVE HAD A TERRIBLE DAY AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET IT CONTINUE WITH THIS HAPPENING TO ME! SO LET GOOOOO!"

But before he knew it all his clothes was of his body and he got a towel smashed in his yelling face.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT IS THIS!" A hand flow up on his moth so he couldn't speak.

"Just get in to the damn, fucking, bath." Now Keigo could see clearly who it was who had spoken to him. He had long black hair, also tall and a thin muscular body. But what Keigo wasn't prepared for was-

"You have a whole right through your head man, what the fuck!"

"Yeah, so?! There're other arrancar's that have their whole's in way weirder places." Nnoitra placed his hands on his hip's and turned his head away. He snorted.

'_Okay… He's a little too obvious that he got pissed of at my comment. Talk about a sensitive guy. And he doesn't look like one of those who would get all bitchy with something that was just a remark… Maybe I should say something to him, you know, get on his good side. I really would need some help. And since he have a whole through his head he most only have a half brain, right? Which means that I'm smarter than him!' _

"Ehmm… Sorry if I said something to offend you, I didn't mean it like that." Keigo was calm when he said that. And Nnoitra's eye looked over at him now. "You see I have never seen something that…" Oh shit what was he suppose to say? "… that awesome!" Now that made Nnoitra smile.

"Really? Ya think it's cool?" Nnoitra did really look like he was the king of the world now. All prod and mighty.

"Yes, absolutely!" He lied. "And you got that skeleton around it! It's make it look even more awesome." Yeah, Keigo had got Nnoitra now. He really seemed to have catcher the only eye of Nnoitra.

"Hehe, You know wha'? I like ya, wanna join the bath with me? I bet ya like it!" He grinned like before. And it was one of the most retarded questions he had ever gotten. Even weirder than Starrks.

"I would l-l-love t-t-t-t-t-to, but y-you see I really need to go. I have a lot of things to do. But I'll see you around I hope." _/Not/_. "B-b-bye!" Keigo tried again to turn around, but the thin, strong hand stopped him.

"No way! I want to have some fun with you, so don't even think about it, kay?!"

"But-"

Before he knew it he was half naked. Nnoitra had ripped his shirt of and was on his way to remove Keigo's pants.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Keigo raised his hand's in front of him.

"Hehe, undressing ya obviously. Wha' 'bout it? You want to join me right? You can do whatever ya have to do later. After all, there're plenty of time to do that after we done. Hehe!" Nnoitra had a perverted grin on his retarded face.

"No, no I really have to get going!"

"Quite down." He said calmly. "We friends, right? I can be gentle and nice if I want to and you did give me a good compliment before, so I promise I be careful with ya!"

With one hand Nnoitra grabbed Keigos fly and pulled it down, with the other he warped it around Keigo and pulled them close to each other.

"No." Keigo whispered. "STOP!"

"What are you doing to the human Nnoitra?" A soft gentle voice said.

Nnoitra turned around his head and looked that a half naked pal guy, with green eyes.

"What do you want Ulquiorra? I'm trying to have some fun here, so get lost!" he hissed.

Keigo slowly turned his head around to. His cheeks were wet from all the tears that came out from him. Ulquiorra's and Keigo looked at each other, but then Keigo looked away. It was no use. No one would help him if he asked, he was about to give up. But destiny had something else in mind for him.

"Nnoitra you do know that this human is a guest that Aizen-sama has invited. And there for, is not allowed to be played with. You should know all this or is it just that you don't care that you will be punished for this?" Ulquiorra said calmly.

Nnoitra didn't respond to that question. He had no clue that Aizen had taken this kid here, it's not like he could know if someone aren't telling him about it. Aizen should have had a meeting with all of the Espada before doing something like that. But he didn't doubt the 4th Espadas words, Ulquiorra wasn't the type of guy who would ever lie. Not ever.

"Tch, fine have it your way." He pushed Keigo away from him and with that he left the bathroom.

They both looked at the door slam behind Nnoitra. Damn he was a lucky guy.

Keigo sighed, the nightmare was over.

"Are you alright, human?"

'_Oh shit, I forgot about him! I DON'T WANT THIS_ !'

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next pairing will obviously be Ulquiorra x Keigo. Please leave a review! :P


End file.
